Zöld szemek
by Vicky85
Summary: Ez a történet Miráról szól, ki visszatér a Roxfortba, hogy teljesítse egykori igazgatójának kérését. Közben újfent találkozik egykori professzorával, ki régen megkeserítette tanuló éveit. Vajon örömteli lesz ez a viszontlátás?...
1. Fejezet: Napló 1 Váratlan utazás

Egy sötét régi folyosón kopogó lépteimet veri vissza a falak némasága. Csupán ziháló lélegzetem töri meg olykor, a monoton kopogást. Már éjfél is elmúlt, de vannak dolgok, amik nem várhatnak. MOST nem! Miközben haladtam előre, egyre csak feltörő emlékeim villantak fel fejemben. A régi órák. A kopott mégis meghittséget árasztó klubhelység. A könyvtár könyveinek terhe alatt mosolyra húzódó könyvespolcok. A hatalmas és ámulatba ejtő erdő. A tantermek. A volt tanárok, és azok a gyilkos szemek, miknek parancsoló hatalma még most is kísért.

Ez nem lehet igaz! Hogy ennyi év után még mindig összeszoruljon a gyomrom, ha csak rá gondolok. Lassan peregni kezdett szemem előtt az elmúlt két nap eseménye. Már jó pár éve végeztem az iskolában.

Egészen pontosan tíz éve! Gondoltam bele és önkéntelenül is somolyogni kezdtem, ahogy óvatosan végighúztam ujjbegyeimet az öreg falakon. De soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy vissza kell, térjek ide. Újra. Jól emlékszem arra az éjszakára, mikor rémálmaim gyötörtek újfent. Nagy valószínűséggel órák hosszat hánykódhattam az ágyban, mit az összegyűrődött lepedő bizonyított. Azonban az álom utolsó pár perce meglepő melegséggel töltött el. Egy gyönyörű tisztáson álltam, talpig fehér és ezüst ruhában. Leginkább egy középkori előkelőség öltözékhez hasonlított. Hirtelen egy női hangot hallottam, de nem tudtam kitől származik. Ismeretlen nyelven beszélt, és egy lágy dallamra emlékeztetett, mely körül járta és erőt öntött lelkembe. Aztán kitisztult minden és a nyelv mintha egyre ismerősebbé vált volna, de nem tudtam meg mit mondott a hang, mert egy váratlan vendég kopogtatása riasztott fel álmomból. Felvillant az ablakot késő éjszaka kopogtató bagoly képe. Mikor kinyitottam és beengedtem a szegény párát. S mikor megpillantottam lábán a levelet. Villámcsapásként fészkelte be agyamba magát a gondolat

Dumbledore! –…Vajon mit akarhat? – A levél tartalma rövid és lényegre törő volt:

**Miss Laurel! **

**Szokatlan kéréssel fordulok önhöz és kérem megértését az üggyel kapcsolatban, hogy ily késői órán zavarom. De haladéktalanul szükségem van az ön segítségére! Kérem mihamarabb jelenjen meg az irodámban, ha ez nem túl nagy kérés.**

**U.I.: Szeretem a Robbanós snapszlit!**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

De miért? Jóformán a legtöbb kapcsolatom megszakadt a varázsló iskolával, kivéve egy-két embert, akivel a mai napig összefutok a közértben, egy muglik számára természetes közegben. S megint feltettem a költői kérdést: Miért?

Hiszen mugli vagyok. Annak ellenére, hogy jó átlaggal végeztem az iskolában és szerettem is, mégis visszatértem a saját életemhez. Híreket csak az előfizetett Reggeli prófétából tudtam, hogy mégse maradjak ki mindenből. Hirtelen egy az eddigiektől eltérő emlékek képe sújtott le rám. Kalapálni kezdett a szívem és éreztem, hogy szétárad ereimben a fellobbanó tűz. Istenem! Jajdultam fel csendesen. Oda kell, érjek. Mihamarabb. Végigszáguldottam a magányos folyosón, míg el nem értem a régen látott kőszörnyet.

- Robbanós snapszli!- Mondtam hangosan és a szörny félreugrott, hogy feltárja nekem az utat. Felszaladtam a lépcsőn és már az ajtó előtt kapkodtam levegő után. Kicsit összeszedve a gondolataimat emeltem a kezemet és kopogtattam.

- Tessék? Nyitva van.

Hallatszódott egy kellemes meleg hang. Lenyomtam a kilincset és beléptem a szobába. Az igazgató úr irodája mit sem változott. Ő maga pedig ugyanazzal a higgadt nyugalommal ült az asztal mögött és kék szeme huncutul összehúzódott félhold alakú szemüvege mögött.

- ÁÁÁ. Miss Laurel. Örülök, hogy újra láthatom. Kérem, foglaljon helyet! - intett a vele szemben lévő székre.

- Köszönöm – szóltam és kissé érdeklődő tekintettel foglaltam el a felkínált helyett. Öreg szemeit az arcomra, aztán a szokatlan öltözékemre függesztette. Mikor észrevettem mit néz, kicsit zavarba estem. Hát igen. A farmernadrág és a feszes motoros dzseki, kiegészítve a karomon függő bukósisakkal nem éppen Roxforthoz méltó öltözék.

- Sajnálom. Még nem volt időm átöltözni. Hosszú volt az út – mentegetőztem.

- Nem szükséges szabadkoznia. Azonban érdekelne, hogy hogyan jött? Már vagy öt napja elküldtem a baglyot magáért – s kérdőn rám meredt.

A kérdésre összeszűkült a gyomrom és vékonyra préselt ajkaim közül végül kinyögtem a választ.

- Motorral jöttem. Természetesen a szokásos „hétköznapi" módon - mondtam egyszerűen, ami annyit tett varázslat nélkül. Ugyanis legjobb tudomásom szerint létezik egyfajta összekötő út a világ varázslói számára, mely megkönnyíti útjukat egyik országból a másikba. Ha nem lett volna szükségem egy kis időre és magányra magam is azon jöttem volna. Látva, hogy a varázsló egyik szeme hirtelen felpattan a homloka közepéig igyekeztem gondolataimat a megfelelő mederbe terelve megmagyarázni a dolgot, mire ő így folytatta.

- Nos, ez igazán érdekes módja az utazásnak. Csodálom, hogy ennyi idő alatt ideért – hangzott a válasz és a szemei arcomat fürkészték.

- Csupán tankolni álltam meg – feleltem lemondóan tudva, hogy most adtam ki az utazásom örültségének tényét. Megrándítottam a vállamat és, hogy ne keresztezzem a kék tekintetet az órámra pillantottam. Már fél kettő is elmúlt. Kis mosoly jelent meg a szám szélén, ahogy igazat adtam neki és elismerően sóhajtottam. Tényleg csoda, hogy ideértem ennyi idő alatt, és csak most éreztem mennyire hiányzik egy kiadós alvás. Ismét felnéztem rá.

- Gondolom nem azért hivatott ide, hogy az utazásom körülményeiről beszélgessünk – szóltam, az üzleti modoromat elővéve. Aggódó tekintetében megérkezésem óta most csillant fel újra a huncut mosoly.

- Igaz! – s hátradőlt székében. – Az ok, amiért magát ide hívattam, az igen egyszerű. S merem állítani, hogy érdekelni fogja.

Erre már én is kérdőn felvontam szemöldökömet és leplezetlen rácsodálkozással hajoltam közelebb.

- Arra szeretném kérni, hogy tanítson ebben az iskolában! Mi több, legyen a Griffendél ház vezetője is egyben! - Ennek hallatára szerintem valami elképesztően ostoba képet vághattam, mert az igazgató csak úgy sugárzott az arcára tapadt mosolytól. Még jóformán fel sem fogtam a történteket, mikor nyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta Ő.

- Segíthetek valamiben professzor úr?- tette fel a kérdést Dumbledore a hátam mögött megmerevedett alaknak.

A kérdésre én is hátat fordítottam, hogy megnézzem magamnak a jövevényt, aki miatt nem tehetem fel az ezernyi kérdést, mely viharként tombolt a fejemben. Nagy meglepetésemre egykori bájitaltanárom döbbent arca tárult elém és tekintetünk egy éveknek tűnő pillanatra összeforrt. Ahogy néztük egymást eszembe jutottak a régi órái, a sok megaláztatás és szenvedés, mire durcásan hátat fordítottam neki. Lehet, hogy már rég felnőttem, de ennyi gyerekes viselkedést még megengedhettem magamnak. Magam előtt összefontam a karomat és vártam a fejleményeket. A fagyos csend után meghallottam a már jól ismert kimért hangot.

- Nem tudtam, hogy zavarok igazgató úr – szólt a hang gazdája.

- Semmi baj Perselus – mondta Dumbledore lágyan és elmosolyodott a szeme elé táruló kis jeleneten: _Igen_ - gondolta magában.

„Ez a lány továbbra is kihívást jelent Perselusnak. Ugyanolyan ridegen viszonyul hozzá, mint annak idején. Mégis ők a legalkalmasabbak a feladatra. S ahhoz, hogy ezt megtegyék, ez a kettejük között fent lévő viszony szükséges."

- Mi hozta ide? – kérdezte végül az igazgató, ott ácsorgó kollégáját. Piton az általam okozott meglepetés hatására kissé habozva, de közelebb lépett az asztalhoz.

Igyekezett kizárni a gondolatából a zavarodottságot, amit a váratlan vendég okozott számára. Arra számított egyedül találja az igazgatót és semmi szüksége nem volt fültanukra a beszélgetésükhöz. Az öreg varázslónak feltűnt a férfi késlekedése és rögtön átvillant fejében a habozás oka.

- Nyugodtan mondja, amit mondani akar, nincs titkom a kisasszony előtt - s jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rám. – Ugye emlékszik még Miss Laurelre? – meredt várakozásteljesen a bájitaltanárra.

Piton egy pillanatra összerándult, ahogy kimondták előtte ezt a nevet. Sok évvel ezelőtt ő volt az a diákja, aki az őrületbe kergette. Nagyon nehezen ment neki, az általa tanított tantárgy és igyekezett ezt minden alkalommal a tudtára adni. Jól emlékezett még, hogy a lány mennyire gyűlölte őt és a tantárgyát. A legnehezebben ő szerezte meg a képesítést belőle. Hiába, azok a régi szép idők. Ő is kezdő tanár volt még akkor és ez a diák volt az, aki kelőkképpen fel tudta bosszantani őt a sajátos modorával és idétlen kérdéseivel. Miután Mira az iskola elvégzése után eltűnt, egyedül Potter volt képes vetélkedni azért, a helyért melyet egykoron a lány tartott fent magának az életében. Hirtelen felocsúdott, hogy hol is van és rögtön a lényegre tért.

- Úgy hallottam, hogy új tanárt vesz fel az iskolába, aki majd egy merőben szokatlan témáról fog órákat adni.

Kezét összefonva mellkasa előtt várta a választ kérdésére rá sem pillantva az elképedt nőre.

Szóval már ez is tudja. Hamarabb tudja meg mindenki a dolgot, mint én – fortyogtam magamban. Még annyi ideje sem vagyok itt, hogy egyáltalán átrágjuk magunkat ezen a témán, ez meg itt már is számon kér. A nyavalyát!

- Ez nevetséges! – horkant fel Piton. – Ennél ostobább ötlettel még életemben nem találkoztam. Még, hogy a muglik történelmét tanítani..itt a Roxfortban? Ez őrültség – nyomatékot adva szavának megvetően rám nézett és még a világ is megfordult velem attól a régi érzéstől, ahogy újra átéltem. Próbáltam lehiggadni és bekapcsolódtam a beszélgetésbe.

- Szóval ezért vagyok itt? – kérdeztem elképedve. – Hogy a mi történelmünket tanítsam?

- Igen ezért – nézett rám Dumbledore nyugodtan.

- Meggyőződésem, hogy a diákjaink jó részének érdekes lenne ez az új tantárgy és többet tudhatnának meg azokról, akiktől állítólag..hogy úgy mondja.. tartanak kissé. Ezt elkerülendő határoztam úgy, hogy Miss Laurelre bízom az óra tanítását. Úgy tudom elvégezte már egyetemi éveit és történelemből diplomát is szerzett. Így tehát semmi akadálya annak, hogy eleget tegyen a feladatnak.

Leesett az álam a szavak hallatán – Micsoda? Hogy én itt? Nem, ez képtelenség– elfeledve eddig fenntartott durcás színjátékomat kirobbant belőlem a kérdés.

- Honnan tudja, hogy lediplomáztam történelemből? – fakadtam ki. Az igazgató csak jelentőségteljesen somolygott.

- Mit hitt? Hogy az egykori diákjaink sorsa egyáltalán nem foglakoztat? Igenis nyomon követtük az elmúlt évek során a tevékenységét..akkor is, ha visszatért a saját életéhez.

A saját szónál megnyomta a hangsúlyt, ezzel tudatva velem, hogy a varázslóvilág számomra az iskolaévek után jóformán megszűnt létezni, és hogy ezzel ő teljes mértékig tisztában van. Rémültem kaptam észbe.. _Akkor tud mindent_.

Kiszökött az arcomből a vér is és hirtelen remegni kezdtem és megint feltörtek az emlékek, miket erőszakkal igyekeztem elmém titkos szekrénykéjébe újra elzárni. Gondolom ijesztő látványom késztette az igazgatót arra, hogy előbbre hajoljon és aggódva megkérdezze.

- Jól van kisasszony? – tette fel fürkészve a kérdést.

- Semmi baj. Csak a hosszú út. Most jött ki rajtam a kialvatlanság – füllentettem, de mindketten tudtuk, hogy ez nem igaz. Mégis jobbnak láttam egy másik szintén jelen lévő személyt nem elhalmozni az életem legapróbb részleteit kiadó információkkal. Agyam gyorsan dolgozott. Nem akaródzott otthagyni az állásomat Bécsben. Szeretek ott tanítani és a gyerekek is hiányoznának. Amíg magamban így elmélkedtem ismét meghallottam Piton bársonyos hangját.

- Jól látható, hogy a kisasszony is osztja véleményemet. Talán még az állás betöltésére sem alkalmas. A tanítás egész embert kíván, és nem hinném, hogy azok után, amit láttam ő erre képes lenne. Sőt mi több nincs…

- Elfogadom az ajánlatot - vágtam közbe. Bármit képes lettem volna mondani, hogy elhallgatassam végre. A fekete karcsú alak ledermedt. Hogy meri így valaki elhallgattatni, pláne egy ilyen szerencsétlen, csenevész kis fruska. Hiszen alig fejezte be itteni tanulmányait máris állásra fáj a foga?

- Remek!- mosolyodott el egykori öreg igazgatóm.

- Nem hinném, hogy ez épp önnek való feladat. Mit tudhat maga egy varázsló iskolában folyó munkáról?- kérdezte a maga cinikus módján Piton professzor.

- Ha jól emlékszem magam is idejártam, így kellőképpen tisztában vagyok az itteni oktatással. Továbbá ötévnyi tapasztalatom van iskolai tanárként. Bár nem vagyok olyan régi bútordarab, mint egyesek - néztem fölényesen a professzorra – de azért jól végzem a munkám. Mi több – mentem tovább felmérve eddiginél nagyobb benyomásomat, amit a szavaimmal karcsú alakra tettem – én még szeretem is csinálni.

Láttam, hogy szavaim célba értek és Piton szúrós tekintetét az enyémbe fúrta.

-Attól tartok kisasszony, hogy elvetette a sulykot. Azt tanácsolom, ne becsülje alá ennek az iskolának és tanárainak képességét, mert még kellemetlen meglepetések érik! - vonta fel gúnyosan szemöldökét a bájital tanár.

- Vegyem ezt fenyegetésnek?- kérdeztem vissza fölényesen.

- Inkább csak egy jó tanács. Igyekezzék megfogadni…- hangzott a kimért válasz.

- Nos, hogy ezt így megbeszéltük térjünk rá a házvezetői posztjára is..- csatlakozott be Dumbledore a már szinte kínossá fajuló párbeszédbe. Pitonnak sem kellett több, hogy újra elképedt arcot vágjon.

- Ez már túlmegy mindennek a határán. Igazgató úr. Hiszen hallotta alig öt évet tanít. Mit sem tud erről a fontos pozícióról, amibe ön bele kívánja helyezni ezt a..ezt a nőszemélyt. – foglalta össze a professzor a vádpontjait.

- Perselus, neve is van az új kolléganőjének..- Piton jól láthatóan rosszul érintette ez a kapcsolat a nővel és egy pillanatra megfeledkezve magára elfintorodott.

- … és igenis megértem az aggályait. De én tisztában vagyok Mira képességeivel. Sőt mi több, olyanokkal is, amiről más nem igazán szerzett tudomást - itt jelentőségteljesen a professzorra tekintett. – Hiszem, hogy a legjobb megoldást választottam és, hogy a diákjaink jó kezekben lesznek. Erről jut eszembe. Természetesen elvárom a mardekárosok tanulóitól és egyben vezetőjétől, hogy segítség új tanárukat a munkájában és járjanak be az órákra – mondta nyugodtan s rám nézett.

– Mira! Van e egyéb kérdése az üggyel kapcsolatban? – Hirtelen több száz gondolat suhant végig az agyamon eddigi életemmel kapcsolatban. Lehet mégsem kellett volna ilyen hamar döntést hoznom? Talán rosszul választottam, mikor elfogadtam az ajánlatot. Miközben magamban morfondíroztam ismét felnéztem volt tanárom undorodó arckifejezésére és elszállt minden kétségem.

- Kérdésem nem lenne, inkább kikötéseim, ha szabad így fogalmaznom? – kérdeztem a szokott üzleties hangsúlyomon.

- Hogyne. Természetesen végighallgatom – felelte érdeklődve az öreg varázsló. Piton szemeit megadóan a mennyezetre függesztette.

- Nem szeretném megszakítani a kapcsolatomat a diákjaimmal és a másik életemmel. Úgy oldom meg a dolgot, hogy egyfajta kényszer szabadságra megyek, de továbbra is felügyelni akarom a munkájukat. Ez számomra nagyon fontos. Remélem, megérti? – Dumbledore egyetértően bólintott és én vettem a bátorságot, hogy folytassam.

- Lesznek alkalmak, amikor elhagyom az iskola épületét. De igyekszem erről időben értesíteni az igazgató urat. Továbbá még egy fontos kikötésem van.

- És mi lenne az?- kérdezte az ősz varázsló kíváncsian.

- Saját tankönyvekből tanítom őket és a saját módszereimmel. Előfordulhat, hogy nem csupán történelemről lesz szó órán, de igyekszem a tárgynál maradni. Bár ebben az esetben, ahol egyes dákok mit sem tudnák a muglik világáról, nem lehet csupán a történelmük a téma. Fontosnak tartom, hogy ami őket körülveszi, az váljék ismertté. Így kevesebb lenne az esélye annak, hogy tévesen elítélik azt, amit nem is ismernek – mondtam, s szórós tekintetemmel végigmértem a professzor urat. Ezt észrevéve felszisszent és nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni.

- Gondolom, a saját bevált mugli módszereit akarná bevetni, ha jól sejtem? Bár nem hiszem, hogy ez a legtöbb esetben célravezető lenne. Mondja még is mit képzel, mi várja itt majd magát? Megértő és kedves barátok, akikkel majd alkalomadtán elbeszélgethet arról, hogy milyen az a világ, amiből származik? Milyen az a világ, aki nem fogadja be a másságot és torzszülöttként kezeli a miénket? – éreztem minden egyes szavának keserűségét, miközben egyre inkább közelebb hajolt hozzám, hogy az arcomat fürkészhesse.

- Elég legyen Perselus! - szólt rá nyomatékosan Dumbledore. Piton erre felkapta tekintetét, kiegyenesedett és el sem köszönve lobogó talárjával háta mögött elviharzott. Az öreg mágus komótosan sóhajtott.

- Ne haragudjék meg rá! Kissé mogorva a túl sok újdonságnak köszönhetően. De hamar elfelejti majd - Most láttam először Dumbledore szemében az együttérzést Pitonnal kapcsolatban.

- Ne aggódjon! – szóltam nyugodtan. - Lehet, hogy régen meg tudott fogni ezzel a fajta viselkedéssel, de most már kevésnek bizonyul ahhoz, hogy megijesszen – s halványan elmosolyodtam.

- Szóval...mikor is kezdem én a tanítást?- kérdeztem az igazgatót. Dumbledore kedvesen felemelte kezét és az enyémre helyezte, mely eddig az asztal lapján nyugodott.

- Amint csak lehet. Holnap lesz a tanévnyitó a szokásos ceremónia kíséretében. Viszont mint házvezető tanárnak kötelessége elsőéveseivel együtt a kastélyba csónakázni. Ne aggódjon, Hagrid majd segít magának. Addig is menjen és pihenje ki magát! Egy házi manó várja odalent a folyosón, aki megmutatja a szobáját.

Már épp felálltam és az ajtóhoz sétáltam, mikor szöget ütött a fejembe valami, amit eddig figyelmen kívül hagytam.

- És mi van McGalagony professzorral? –fordultam vissza hirtelen. Az öreg szemek fáradtan rám meredtek, a hogy kiejtettem e nevet.

- Nos. A professzor jelenleg nem tartózkodik az iskolában. Egyfajta feladata van mit hosszú időbe telik megoldania. Addig viszont az iskolánk nem maradhat tanár és persze házvezető nélkül. Most kérem, menjen és pihenjen.

Érezvén a nyomatékot szavaiban nem kérdezősködtem tovább, hanem elköszöntem és becsuktam magam mögött az ajtót. Lassan haladtam lefelé a lépcsőn és egészen elmélyültem a történtek felidézésében, oly annyira, hogy észre sem vettem a velem szemben álló magas fekete alakot. Ahogy felocsúdtam szembe találtam magam a bájitaltanárral. Piton szélsebesen cselekedett és lecsapott a két karomra, majd a folyosó falához szorított. Kezei olyan erősek voltak, hogy nem bírtam szabadulni végül kérdőn felpillantottam azokba a mély, fekete szemekbe. Piton arca egyre közelebb kerül az enyémhez, oly annyira, hogy jól kivehető legyen suttogó hangja.

- Jól figyeljen rám, mert nem mondom el többször! Mindketten tudjuk, hogy maga nem idevaló és az ördög tudja miért épp magát kérték fel erre a posztra, de figyelmeztetem. Ne játszadozzon velem és mi több …ne álljon az utamba! Megértette? – szemei szikrákat hánytak, de arca mozdulatlan maradt. Hirtelen magam sem tudva miért, talán az elmúlt évek fájdalmai törtek utat maguknak lelkemben és ismét szembe szálltam vele

- Nem ajánlom, hogy fenyegetni merjen…- és hatalmasat löktem rajta, mire ő megtántorodott, engedett a szorításán és kiszabadítottam magam. - ….nem vagyok abban a hangulatban. De ha már a fenyegetéseknél tartunk…Ne merjen beleszólni a munkámba, mert még baja esik! Nem vagyok sem a diákja sem senkije, hogy félnem kelljen magától. Azok az idők elmúltak Perselus – nevének puszta hallatára is összerezzent és ismét megragadta vállamat.

- Ne merészeljen… - préselte ki a szót keskeny ajkai között, de megint leráztam kezét és hátat fordítva neki elindultam megkeresni a házi manót. Miközben egyre távolodtam tőle flegmán visszaszóltam a vállam felett.

- Holnap nehéz nap áll előttünk és jobban tenné, ha lepihenne. Úgy látom megártott a sok váratlan esemény. Dőljön le egy kicsit…kolléga! – és ennél az utolsó szónál kicsit megnyomtam a hangsúlyt érzékeltetve vele a holnapi megrázó történéseket.

Piton leszáguldott az alagsorba vezető lépcsősoron. Fejében kavarogtak az elmúlt tíz perc eseményei. - Mit keres itt ez a lány? Miért pont őt hívatta ide Dumbledore? Talán emlékezett rá, hogy ő volt a legcsenevészebb diákja, mikor még fiatal tanár volt és azért hozatta ide, hogy őt bosszantsa vele? De valahogy megváltozott…- Piton egy pillanatra megtorpant és felidézte a lány arcát, ahogy a zöld szemei tűzben égtek, mikor kitépte magát a karjaiból…és az a pökhendi magatartás. Sohasem látta még ilyennek az előtt. Valahogy furcsa az egész. – Mitől változhatott meg ennyire az a kis fruska, akire ha csak ránézett könnybe lábadt a szeme? – beért szobájába és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. A mosdókagylóhoz lépett és hideg vízzel megmosta arcát, majd a tükörbe meredt. – Igen..azok a méregzöld szemek…olyan különös tűzben égtek ma éjjel…..

Nagy nehezen átbukdácsoltam magam a sötét kastélyon a házi manó mögött kullogva, míg nem megérkeztünk a lakrészemhez. Út közben minduntalan átkoztam azt a pillanatot, hogy ennyire kiadtam magam volt bájitaltanáromnak. - Hogy a fene essen belé, hogy mennyire visszataszító tud lenni. Semmit sem változott, azóta, hogy elmentem, semmit. _-_ Borús gondolataiból csupán a helység számomra érdekes látványa ébresztett fel.

Természetesen, mint új házvezető, közel volt a Griffendélesek hálókörletéhez. Így ha valami gond adódna, hamarabb oda tudok érni diákjaimhoz. A szobám hatalmas és szépen berendezett volt. Az ajtó mellett jobbra volt egy nagy, baldachinos ágy friss, ropogós ágyneművel. Gyönyörű kárpitok borították az ódon falakat az ablakom előtt pedig egy tökéletesen kidolgozott, sötétbarna íróasztal állt egy székkel. Nem messze az ágytól volt egy másik ajtó, mely a fürdőszobába vezetett. Az ágy mellé tettem bőröndjeimet, miket tudatosan már megcímezve előre küldtem és elkezdtem belakni a helyet. Az ágy melletti kis komódba és a szoba túloldalán található hatalmas szekrénybe pakoltam a ruhákat. Az asztal fiókjai is hamar megteltek irataimmal és minden tanításhoz szükséges dossziémmal és felszerelésemmel.

Ahogy az asztalnál matattam és rendezgettem jutott eszembe az egyik legfontosabb felszerelésem, amire eddig nem is gondoltam. A laptopom. Gyorsan elővettem és bekapcsoltam, de az akkumulátor nem bírta sokáig. A fejemhez kaptam és ordítani tudtam volna butaságomban. Hát persze, hogy a Roxfortban nincsenek konnektorok.

- Miért is lenne ilyen egyszerű az életem?- gondoltam. Tanakodtam, hogy ebben a helyzetben mit tehetnék, mire eszembe jutott még valami. Gyorsan odaszaladtam utazó táskámhoz és a kis oldalzsebébe nyúltam, majd kihúztam pálcámat. Odamentem az akkumulátorhoz és egy varázslatot mormolva megsuhintottam felette a pálcámat. Ekkor a felszínén kinőtt egy vékonyka tükörsima felület. Egy napelem.

- Így már napelemesen tudom majd használni. Abból itt is van bőven. Majd holnap ezt is feltöltöm. Itt hagyom az asztalon és így pont érni fogja a napsugár áldásos hatása. - Elégedetten szemléltem remekművemet és nyugtáztam, hogy semmit nem felejtettem el az itt tanultakból. Még most is olyan jól tudok saját varázsigéket alkotni, mint egykor - mosolyodtam el. Mindennel végezve, amivel az itteni életemet elkezdtem lezuhanyoztam és eltettem magam a másnapi megpróbáltatásokra.

– Fhűű,….tanévnyitó. Szép kis kalamajka lesz. Na, majd meglátjuk.


	2. Fejezet:Napló 2 Tűzkeresztség

Mikor elérkezett a másnapi ceremónia ideje kicsit már kipihentebb voltam. Ugyanakkor ideges és lámpalázas a debütálásom miatt. Hosszú vörösesbarna rakoncátlan tincseimet a tegnapihoz hasonló kontyba tűzve ültem zöld bársonytaláromban a tanárok asztalánál és seregnyi érdeklődve pislogó szempár meredt rám. A kastélyba vezető út igazi kalandtúra volt az elsősökkel.

Egy-két nebuló, oly annyira közel hajolt kíváncsiságában a víz felszínéhez, hogy majdnem mind beleestünk a vízbe. Mikor látták, hogy nem igazán díjazom az ilyen jellegű próbálkozásaikat felhagytak az érdeklődéssel. Szigorú tekintetemet lágyabbra váltottam mikor észrevettem mennyire megszeppentek és felnevettem, ekkor a velem egy csónakban levő diákok riadtan rám néztek.

- Elhiszem, hogy ez mind új és furcsa dolog nektek, de higgyétek el..igen érdekesen néznénk ki csurom vizesen masírozva az ünnepségre, ahol éppen ti vagytok a figyelem középpontjában.

Látva vidámságomat ismét jó kedvvel folytatták az utat a nagyteremig. Ott az elsőévesek elébe álltam és csendre intettem őket.

- Legyetek szívesek csendben maradni! Engem Laurel professzornak hívnak és én kaptam azt a feladatot, hogy bekísérjelek benneteket a ceremóniára, ahol mindenkit beosztanak a Roxfort négy házába. Az elkövetkezendő években ez lesz az otthonotok, ahol éltek és ahol megfelelő képesítést kaptok. Szeretném, ha ennek megfelelően viselkednétek, és csendben figyelmesen kövessétek végig az eseményeket, míg rátok nem kerül a sor.

Azzal látva, hogy mindenki összeszedi magát helyeslően biccentettem és a seregnyi kis tanulóval végigvonultam az asztalok sora között, ahol átadtam a ceremóniamesteri szerepet Dumbledore -nak. Jómagam pedig helyet foglaltam kedvenc tanárom mellett. Piton miután leültem mellé halkan megjegyezte.

- Legalább ma este a megfelelő öltözékben mutatkozik. Bár ez a szoros konty nem egészen emlékeztet engem McGalagony professzorra. Nem is értem miért majmolja őt, vagy tán fél a kudarctól, hogy nem fogadják be? – na, erre már kinyílt a bicska a zsebemben. Mély levegőt vettem és a lehető legbájosabb modoromban negédes mosoly közepette megjegyeztem.

- Ugyan kolléga…..- itt hagytam egy kis hatásszünetet és megvártam, míg ajkának mérges rángása alábbhagy - …. tudom,hogy nem vagyok alkalmas McGalagony professzor posztjának betöltésére, de legalább én megpróbáltam a legtöbbet kihozni magamból…még külsőleg is…sajnos ezt nem mindenki mondhatja el magáról ennél az asztalnál - s azzal mélyen a szemébe néztem, megrebegtettem a szempillámat majd dolgom végeztével elfordítottam tekintetemet a diákok felé.

Hallottam, ahogy morog valamit mellettem, de ügyet se vetettem rá. Viszont a másik oldalamon ülő Hagrid kuncogásra emlékeztető köhögéséből, arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy a mondatban minden egyes szó a lehető legjobbat hozta ki a dologból. Mikor végre ismét felocsúdtam a megrökönyödésből, amit szemtelen kollégám sértései okoztak, már a házakba való beosztáson is túl voltunk.

Gyomrom hirtelen összeszűkült tudván, hogy mi következik. Dumbledore széles gesztikulálások közepette mutatta be az új tantárgyakat tanító régi tanárokat és a régi tantárgyakat képviselő újakat is. Sőt ugyebár én a harmadik kategóriába tartozván képviseltem az új tantárgyat és az új tananyagot is egy személyben. Mikor rám került a sor lassan felálltam és vártam a gyerekek reakcióját. Amióta az eszemet tudom ez volt mindig a legnehezebb számomra. Hogy elnyerjem újdonsült diákjaim első benyomásukból szerzett szimpátiáját.

A nagy csend hallatára, amit az új tananyag és házvezetői kinevezésem okozott mélyen elpirultam és zavarba jöttem. Nem kellett oldalra pillantsak, hogy érezzem Piton negédes, diadalittas mosolyát. Ekkor a másodpercek tört része alatt azok az elsőévesek, akik velem utaztak nagy ovációban és tapsban törtek ki, mire mindenki felbátorodva a kicsik bizalmán követte őket tetteikben, míg nem lehetett mást hallani csak a visszhangzó teremben lévők tapsviharát.

Dumbledore szélesen mosolygott, miközben maga is tapsolt a többiekkel. Nagy megkönnyebbüléssel huppantam vissza a székembe és éreztem, ahogy a nehéz kő leomlik szívemről. Hagrid barátian megveregette a vállam - amit hozzáteszek óvatosan tett bár a tüdőm majd kiköhögtem – és elismerően bólintott. Ezt követően megkezdődött a lakoma, amit szokatlanul csendben töltöttem el. Figyelmemet a dúsgazdag választék mellett nem kötötte le az sem, hogy egy-két diák furcsa mód vissza-visszapillant a tanári asztal azon része felé, ahol én ültem.

Mikor észrevettem érdeklődésüket széles mosolyt küldtem feléjük és ők viszonozták. Miután mindenki végzett, felálltam és elindultam elsőéves Griffendéleseim felé, hogy segítsek nekik és a prefektusoknak útba igazítani őket. Nagy zajjal haladtunk végig az öreg fáklyafénnyel megvilágított folyosókon, amit az újoncok csevegése és nevetgélése töltött meg élettel. - Este tíz óra tájt sikerült mindenkit a helyére kísérni és a házszabályok ismertetéséről sem feledkeztem meg., - gondoltam magamban büszkén.

Ez volt csak a könnyebbik része a dolognak. Holnap kezdődik az első órám új diákjaimmal, akiket nem ismerek, és akiknek fogalmuk sincs rosszabb esetben a muglik történelméről. Csendben tértem be szobámban és elővettem a laptopomat. Többnyire ilyen korra már voltak óravázlataim a másnapi előadásaimmal kapcsolatban, viszont itt nem tudtam, hogy is kezdjem el? Vagy hol kezdjem el? Általában a negyedikesekkel vesszük a történelem kezdetét és az alapokat, hogy mi is a történelem. De itt ezt nem lehet megtenni, hiszen a felsősök sincsenek egészen ezzel tisztában. Ami a nálam értendő szokásos történelem órát illeti.

Lassan pötyögtem a gép előtt és igyekeztem valamilyen dokumentumot találni, ami esetleg elindulásul szolgálhatna. Ám a hosszas időtöltés a gép előtt megfájdította a fejemet és már a látásom is homályosodni kezdett. Így hát fogtam magam és elindultam az épületen belül, hogy felfrissítsem az agyamat. Elszántan indultam földig érő fekete, vékony pántos hálóingemben az ajtó felé, s útközben felkaptam magamra köntösömet. Mikor kiértem hirtelen eszembe jutott butaságom határtalansága. Bugyutaságomban a homlokomat megcsapva mondtam ki a szavakat inkább magamnak.

- Te süket…a pálca. Hogy akarsz így este fény nélkül kolbászolni? – Visszafordultam és felmarkoltam az asztalomon nyugvó fűzfa pálcát. Kiérve az ajtón halkan elsuttogtam egy lumost és már indultam is. Hogy merre azt magam se tudtam, de igyekeztem az agyamat felpörgetni, olyan információkkal, melyek hasznosak lehetnek a holnapi órához. Ezért a portrékat kezdtem vizslatni inspiráció után. Azonban rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem túl készségesen fogadták közeledésemet. Ennek ellenére tovább morfondíroztam gondjaimon és csak arra ocsúdtam fel, hogy halk beszélgetést hallok.

Azonnal megszüntettem a lumos bűbájt. Óvatosan a folyosó sarkához lapultam és kikukucskáltam. Nagy meglepetésemre a bájitaltanár ácsorgott ott egy Draco nevezetű mardekárossal. Próbáltam tudomást sem venni az egész jelenetről és visszafordulni, de ekkor váratlanul megbillentettem az egyik képkeretet, ami erre a néma csendben megnyikordult. Ennél a pontnál lépteimet felgyorsítottam és igyekeztem nem bevárni a hátam mögött egyre hangosabban kopogó cipők gazdáját. Aztán hirtelen megéreztem a kezét a vállamon, mely erőszakkal maga felé fordított.

- Szabad megtudnom, hogy mit keres itt ilyenkor éjnek évadján Miss Laurel? – azzal szúrósan a szemembe nézett. Átható tekintetétől kicsit zavarodottan elfordítottam sajátom, ami megakadt a szemközti portrén. Majd nyugodtságot mímelve így szóltam.

- Csupán enni voltam – és fejemmel a férfi mögött álló portré felé böktem, mely a konyhába vezetett. Piton óvatosan hátra pillantott követve mozdulatomat majd visszanézett rám és fürkésző tekintetével tetőtől talpig végigmért, aztán ajkai gúnyos mosolyra húzódtak. - Tán nem volt kielégítő a vacsora? .. Csak vigyázzon kisasszony! Még a végén elhízik és elveszíti az alakját.

– _Hogy az ördögbe_ – gondolta Piton – _ezt az utolsó mondatot nem kellett volna hangosan kimondanom._

Lányos zavaromban azt se tudtam, hogy mit mondjak, mire végül felfogtam, hogy a köntösöm öve a nagy sietségben kioldódott és a köpeny panorámában mutatta meg alakomat a kíváncsiskodóknak.

Elképedt arckifejezések közepette összehúztam magamon a ruhadarabot és dacosan felszegtem államat.

- Ezek szerint alaposan szemügyre vette – vágtam vissza, ami nem a legmegfelelőbb mondatválasztás volt a részemről látva az egyre elterülő gunyoros mosolyt a képén. A professzor továbbra is rám szegezte tekintetét és nem mondott semmit. Annyira felhergeltem magam látva az önelégült arcát, hogy fogtam kirántottam vállamat a markából.

- Maga egyszerűen borzalmas egy alak…semmit nem változott az elmúlt tíz év alatt...Semmit!

Azzal faképnél hagytam meg sem várva, hogy ő mit reagál. Így azt sem hallhattam, ahogy szinte csak magának megjegyzi

- De maga annál többet.

Fúriaként tértem vissza lakrészembe, de végtére is elhatározásra jutottam a holnapi órákkal kapcsolatban. Elvégre év eleje van. Ilyenkor általában az első óra a bemutatással és ismerkedéssel telik el. Most sem lesz másképp, közben meg majd felvetődik a történelem fogalma. Ahogy végiggondoltam a holnapi terveket és ismét magamra fordíthattam az időt, ismét elfogott a düh, az iménti kis jelenet folytán. Hogy képzeli, hogy ilyesmit mondhat nekem? Elvégre nem vagyok már az a kislány, akit ugráltathat, és akinek parancsolgathat. Annyira, de annyira nem hiányzott ez a tekintet. Ó, istenem, nem fogom sokáig itt kibírni

Aztán, hogy végre lecsillapítsam a kedélyeimet az ablakhoz léptem és kinyitottam. Friss őszi szél áradt be a szobába lehűtve kedélyeimet. Felnéztem az épp telő holdra és mélyeket lélegeztem. Amint kicserélődött a rossz levegő a szobában az ablakszárnyakat kicsit behajtva lefeküdtem aludni. Ahogy a fejem a párnát érintette rögtön elnyomott az álom. De nem a mindenki által áhított szép képekkel. Nem. Ez az álom újra és újra végigpörgette szemem előtt azt az éjszakát, amit azóta sem tudok feledni…..

Másnap izgatottan járkáltam a még üres tanteremben és vártam, mikor bejönnek a nebulók. Hogy tartsam a szerepem, a szokásos illendő talárt vettem fel, de a hajam továbbra is kontyba tűzve hagytam. Ahogy végigsétáltam a padok között ismerős érzés fogott el.

Valaha én is ezekben a padokban ültem és vártam, hogy vége legyen az óráknak. Hirtelen visszaröppentem az időben és ugyanolyan diáklány voltam, mint azok, akik most ide járnak. Új volt számomra minden a varázslóvilágban. Azt sem tudtam, hogy létezik. Mivel Mindkét szülőm mugli származású volt, így nem is sejthettük, hogy létezik a mienktől különböző világ. Annyira furcsa volt bekerülne ebbe a közegbe, de mégis annyira felvillanyozó. Ahogy a Griffendél házba osztottak be és lett egy másik családom is, kinek élén az a nő állta, akit most én helyettesítettem tantermében. Mindentől el voltam ragadtatva, de a szünetek voltak a legjobbak, amikor a barátaimmal beszélgethettem. Egyedül egy ember nem vívta ki a tiszteletemet. Piton.

Ő mindig megtalálta az alkalmat, hogy kellemetlen helyzetbe hozzon és sértegessen. Most pedig úgy hallom, hogy egy Potter nevű fiú vette át az én szerepemet az életében. Miért vetemedik egy ilyen ember arra, hogy tanárnak áll?..Gondolataimból a közelgő gyerekzsivaj ébresztett fel, akik lassan megtöltötték a termet. Mindenki elfoglalta a helyét a hatodévesek közül és rögtön feltűnt, hogy a mardekárosok is hiánytalanul itt vannak. Legalább ennyit a javára írhatok. Mikor a morajlás megszűnt és átcsapott néma várakozásba akkor visszalépkedtem a pódiumra és szembefordultam a diákjaimmal.

- Nos, ahogy azt már tegnap is hallottátok engem bíztak meg az új tantárgy a muglik történelmének a tanításával. A nevem Miss Laurel és nagyon örülök, hogy megismerhetlek benneteket.

A sorok között egy két arc felvillanyozódott. Még egy vörös hajú, kopott taláros fiú is szélesen vigyorgott, szemüveges padtársa mellett. Ezen felbátorodva közéjük lépdeltem és végignéztem az arcokon.

- Nem tudom, hogy vagytok vele, de én szeretem megismerni a diákjaimat. Azonban, hogy felbátorodjatok, először kicsit magamról mesélnék. Tíz éve még én is idejártam, ebbe az iskolába. Ugyanolyan diák voltam, mint ti. Majd lediplomáztam magyarból és történelemből végül tanítani kezdtem Bécsben – e monológ után, szabad utat engedtem a diákok beszámolóinak.

A griffendéleseim igen lelkesnek bizonyultak ellentétben a mardekárosokkal. Miközben hallgattam, ki mit mond magáról lassan végighaladtam a padok között és szememet nem vettem le arról a szőke sápadt mardekáros fiúról, aki amióta csak bejött rontotta a levegőt. Halkan a közelébe lépkedtem és érdeklődő tekintettel néztem le rá. Ő mintha egy pillanatra megdermedt volna, aztán gúnyosan vigyorogni kezdett. Nem bírtam magammal és nekiszögeztem a kérdést.

- Hát te mit tartatsz, olyan mulatságosnak? Ha érdekes dolog, akkor ne sajnáld megosztani a többiekkel is. – azzal áthatóan végigmértem. De mit sem ért tanári szigorom e megnyilvánulása. A fiú peckesen kihúzta magát, kis bátorításért hátrapillantott két nagydarab társára és megszólalt.

- Csak azon tűnődöm, hova fajul ez az iskola, ha már muglikat is felvesznek ide tanárnak. Egyébként is..ki a fenét érdekel a maguk történelme? A történelmet, amúgy sem maguk írják, hanem az olyan varázslók, mint a sötét nagyúr.

Aha, gondoltam magamban, szóval innen fúj a szél. Valószínűleg ez is egy halálfaló ivadék. Csendesen végigpásztáztam a termen, ahol némán figyelt minket a többi diák, majd azt mondtam. - Ha azt, hiszed, hogy semmi érdekeset nem tudok neked mondani a történelemről…nagyon is tévedsz. Ha jól tudom..márpedig jól tudom, mert én is ide jártam…a varázslás és a mágia nem úgy kísérte végig ezt a földet, ahogy azt te elképzeled. – innentől ár mindenkihez szóltam.

– Bár mindig is jelen volt és számos példáját tudnám ezt nektek felhozni, de a régi időkben még nem mutatkoztak meg akkora számban a mágia képviselői, mint manapság. Nem tehették meg, hogy felfedjék magukat, és ki kell, ábrándítsalak – fordultam ismét a szőke fiúhoz – de a sötét nagyúr sem öröktől fogva létezik, ennek okán pedig a történelmünkben, ahogy te mondtad, sem tehette le kézjegyét. Továbbá neki is van mit takargatnia a családfájával kapcsolatban, de miért nem kérdezed meg inkább az apádat? Gondolom, ő többet tudna erről neked mesélni. Köszönöm a kedves gesztust, hogy felhívtad arra is a figyelmemet, hogy mi az, ami a korodbelieket érdekel vagy éppen nem – és hátat fordítottam neki.

Odaléptem egy bozontos barna hajú lányhoz, akinek a beszámolóját az incidens miatt félbe kellett szakítanom és elnézést kérve tőle, bátorítottam, hogy folytassa azt. Ám ekkor a fiú dühösen felszisszent.

- Látszik, hogy már tíz éve semmi köze a Roxforthoz. Fogalma sincs, milyen átalakulások vannak kilátásban.….- de nem vártam, meg míg befejezi, amit mond, mert rögtön mellette teremtem és talárjánál fogva felemeltem, hogy jól a szemébe nézhessek.

– Elég legyen - mondtam. – Irány a folyosó..és meg ne halljam a hangodat odakintről. Semmi szükségünk ilyen renitens tanulókra. – óvatosan elengedtem öltözékét s a diák kissé megszeppenve majd annál inkább dacosabban, felhúzott orral kivonult.

A többi diákkal az óra hátralevő részében csupán beszélgettünk és ismerkedtünk. Mindig úgy tartottam jónak, ha felmérem, egy osztály képességeit mielőtt belekezdenénk az érdemi munkába. Mikor a tanításnak vége lett én is a szedelődzködni kezdtem, hogy megebédelhessek. Ahogy pakolgattam az asztalomnál egyszer csak egy fekte árnyék vetült az arcomra. Felnéztem és rögtön tudtam kit fogok ott látni. Természetesen a mardekárosok házvezető tanára állt előttem teljes életnagyságban. Mögötte elégedett vigyorral a képén, ott lapult az óráról kiküldött diákom.

- Segíthetek valamit professzor? – kérdeztem flegmán. Mire ő felvonta egyik szemöldökét és így szólt.

- Volna szíves elmagyarázni, hogy miért küldte ki az óráról Mr. Malfoyt?- erre én is közbe vágtam.

- Talán mert a fiatalúr, nem tudja megtanulni, hogy hol a helye és én segítettem neki megtalálni – mosolyodtam el a mondat végére.

- Ja vagy úgy… - és vékony ajkai megvető mosolyra húzódtak –….pedig, úgy emlékeztem, az igazgató külön kérése volt, hogy a mardekárosok vegyenek részt az óráin. Nos, hogyha kiküldözgeti őket annak ellenére, hogy én elintéztem magának ezt a kis…fogalmazzunk úgy szívességet, akkor mégis, hogy tesz eleget a feladatának? –és még szélesebben mosolygott. Tudta nagyon jól, hogy meg fogott és erre nem tudok mit reagálni.

Elfehéredtem kissé, és elbizonytalanodtam magamban, amit már régóta nem engedhettem meg magamnak. A fiú diadalmasan kuncogott, védelmezője árnyékában. Annyira feldühített, hogy igaza volt..ez az ..gondoltam.

- El kell ismernem, hogy melléfogtam. Igaza van professzor. Legközelebb nem fog előfordulni, ezt garantálom – majd hátat fordítottam nekik és folytattam a pakolást. Hallottam, hogy ők is készülni indulnak, de nem vártam, meg míg kiérnek az ajtón.

- Tíz pont a mardekártól Malfoy! – mondtam a vállam felett. Éreztem, ahogy megdöbbenve megállnak és visszafordulva hozzájuk még így szóltam.

- És további pontokat vonok le egészen addig, amíg zavarod a saját és társaid munkáját. Rájöttem, hogy a házvetetődnek igaza van, és együtt kell, működjünk. De mivel te megtagadtad az igazgató kérését és nem dolgozol órán, így valamivel ösztönöznöm kell téged – és játékosan megborzoltam szőke haját, majd ránéztem kollégámra.

– Köszönöm professzor, hogy segített átszellemülni ahhoz a fegyelmezési normához, melynek legnevesebb képviselője most itt áll velem szemben – azzal ismét a nyeregbe kerülve kisuhantam a teremből magukra hagyva őket. Még hátrapillantva észrevettem, ahogy Piton megsemmisülten áll és néz utánam. Nem hitte volna, hogy saját taktikáját használom fel ellene. Aztán mintha valami furcsát pillantottam volna meg..egy mosolyt. Igen egy jókedvű mosolyt a férfi arcán, mely amilyen gyorsan megjelent, úgy el is múlt nyomban. Nem tudtam, hogy csak a szemem káprázik e, de nem is foglalkoztam vele. Boldogan mentem le ebédelni diákjaim társaságába.


	3. Fejezet: Napló 3 Balítélet

Az étkezéseken természetesen minduntalan egymás mellé kényszerültünk ülni, de hamarosan megszoktam a professzor jelenlétét és nem zavart különösebben. Továbbá újabb és újabb emberekkel ismerkedtem meg ott tartózkodásom ideje alatt. Így esett, hogy egy alkalommal, Hagrid házához sétáltam magam mellett tolva a motoromat. Mivel Friccs úr közölte, hogy a kastély területén belül nem tárolhatom ezt a förtelmet kénytelen kelletlen az egyetlen mentsvárba kapaszkodva siettem a vadőr kunyhójához. Bekopogtam és hamarosan meghallottam dörmögő hangját is.

- Ki az?- kérdezte.

- Csak én vagyok az Mira – nevem hallatára szinte azonnal feltárult az ajtó és megjelent Hagrid hatalmas alakja.

- Szervusz Mira. Mit tehetek érted?- tette fel a kérdést vidáman.

- Hát…az az igazság, hogy ezt a gyönyörűséget szeretném itt tárolni…- és a motor felé biccentettem - …ha nem okozna túl nagy gondot? Hagrid megnézte magának a járművet és elismerően bólintott

- Szép kis jószág, meg kell hagyni. Persze, hogy itt tarthatod. Gondolom Friccs elégedetlenkedett mi? – kérdésére szélesen vigyorogni kezdtem és bólintottam egyet.

- Ez van..nincs mit tenni, ha szemet szúr neki, akkor inkább elviszem. Mellesleg a hosszú út nem igazán tett jót neki. Ha már itt vagyok, kicsit megnézném és megbütykölném. Nem tetszett a motor hangja - néztem a gépem felé aggódva.

- Csak nyugodtan, de ha kell segítenem, csak szólj! – elmosolyodtam és cinkosan rákacsintottam óriás barátomra, aki épp készülődött meglátogatni különös kedvenceit a rengetegben.

- Ez csak természetes – mondtam vidáman és nekifogtam a munkának. Még az édesapámtól kapott kék kantáros munkanadrágomat vettem fel egy fehér trikóval, mit szerelésre szoktam használni. A kantár csatos részét derekam előtt csatoltam össze és kipakoltam szerszámosládámat. Majd egy órája szenvedtem térdeplő helyzetbe a motorommal és rendesen le is izzadtam a késő szeptemberi szokatlan melegben. Ruhám tele volt már olajfolttal és hasonlóképpen nézhetett ki arcom is, miközben az izzadságcseppeket igyekeztem onnan letörölni piszkos kezemmel. Egyik pillanatról a másikra mintha eltűnt volna a nap és az árnyék eltakarta előlem az addig végzett munkámat. Váratlan egy bársonyos hang szólított meg hátulról.

- Hát maga mi az ördögöt művel? – hunyorítva felnéztem és szinte negédes mosoly jelent meg arcomon, mikor észrevettem, hogy ki az.

- Hát maga az?...Épp szerelek, amint látja…- válaszoltam visszafordulva munkámhoz. Pitont valószínűleg meglepte szokatlan jelenségem, amit így „nekivetkőzve" mutattam és bár nem néztem arcára, de éreztem hátamba fúrt tekintetét. Jó öt percig nem szólt még hozzám. Fél szemmel azért meglesve tapasztaltam, hogy cinikus vigyor fut végig arcán, ahogy végigmért tetőtől talpig. De mintha kis elismerő pillantást is tükrözött volna a szeme, ahogy megnézett magának. Aztán én vetettem véget a szemlének.

- Nincs jobb dolga, mint engem bámulni?- vetettem oda neki félvállról. – de ha már itt van, segíthetne is.

A férfit váratlanul érte közeledésem e módja és felvont szemöldökkel megkérdezte.

- És mégis hogy képzeli…..még soha sem volt dolgom ilyen masinákkal.

- Amikor szólok, indítsa el a motort! – és ujjammal a járműből kilógó kulcsra mutattam. Láttam rajta, hogy nem igazán fűlik a foga hozzá és ráadásul nem is igen volt képben a dologgal kapcsolatban, de tőle szokatlan módon, morgott valamit és odalépett a géphez, hogy kérésemet teljesítse. Mikor intettem neki elindította a motort, ami még mindig nem volt tökéletes. Mérgemben, hogy már egy órája szenvedek vele és nincs tökéletes eredmény elkáromkodtam magam.

- A szentségit…..- vágtam a földhöz a kezemben lévő csavarkulcsot. A bájitaltanár gúnyosan mosolygott és hozzátette.

- Látom, akad még az életben olyan terület, ahol nem vitte tökélyre a tudását.

- Komolyan kérdem, nincs egyéb tennivalója, minthogy engem terrorizál? – fakadtam ki. Mire ő közelebb lépve hozzám így szólt: - Igaza van, nem csupán azért jöttem, hogy felmérjem egyéb képességeit, amelyek hozzáteszem siralmasak, de hogy szóljak önnek….Dumbledore haladéktalanul látni kívánja magát. – mosolyodott el.

- És csak most szól?…Hogy a fene essen magába is ….- mordultam rá dühömben és hozzávágtam az olajos törlő rongyomat. Felpattantam és elrobogtam a kastély irányába. Azok után, hogy késésben voltam nem is öltöztem át, meg se tudtam mosakodni és félig meddig bosszúsan toporogtam az igazgató ajtaja előtt választ várva a kopogásomra.

- Tessék – szólt egy meleg hang belülről. Benyitottam és épp magyarázkodásba kezdtem volna komikusan és ismételten az öltözékem miatt, mikor szemem megakadt egy magas, sápadt arcú, szürkés hajú férfin. Mindez eltörpült borostyánságra szemei mellett.

- Miss Laurel kérem, fáradjon beljebb! Had mutassam be önnek Remus Lupint egykori sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunkat.

A férfi szélesen elmosolyodott, ahogy kezet nyújtott és elismerően végigmért.

- Érdekes öltözék egy házvetető tanárnak - mondta vidoran, mire én teljesen zavarba jöttem és lesütöttem a szemem szutykos öltözékemre.

- Hát ez van, ha az ember több napon át folyamatosan használja a motorját…elromlik, ahogy az már csak lenni szokott. Épp most szerelgetem lent Hagrid kunyhója mellett – Lupin szemöldöke érdeklődve felugrott.

- Szóval motorozik is. Elismerésem. Nem minden bokorban találni egy ilyen nőt. – Zavaromban azt, sem tudtam megköszönjem e a bókot vagy csak nevessek a megjegyzésén. Végül az utóbit választottam, Mire mind a ketten csatlakoztak hozzám.

- Mondja ezt a drága kollégának, ki késve adta át a meghívómat a bálba, így csak ez az öltözék jutott a maguk szórakoztatására – azzal kacagva pukedliztem egyet előttük.

- Tegeződjünk, ha kérhetem?- javította ki formális megszólításomat a vendég.

- Örömmel…Nos mi az a nagy hír, ami miatt Perselus így lóhalálában adta át az üzenetet? –kérdeztem ironikus éllel a hangomban. Mindketten összenéztek, majd visszapillantottak rám, mint akik rejtegetnek valamit és örök cinkosságot fogadnak.

- Igazából Mira nincs itt semmi eget rengető dolog, csupán egy volt kollégát akartam bemutatni önnek –szólt mosolygó szemmel Dumbledore, és Lupin felé fordította tekintetét. Kicsit furcsálltam a párbeszédekben megjelenő hosszú hatásszüneteket, de nem csináltam belőle nagy ügyet. Gondolom, ha van valami baj, úgy is elmondják.

- Tudja Mira…- kezdte a magas, szürke hajú férfi.

- Tudod Mira…- javítottam ki, mire megint elvigyorodott és kivillantotta éles szemfogait, amitől rögtön meghűlt a vér az ereimben. Akkor szöget ütött a fejemben, amit még egykor tanultunk az ősi, legendás lényekről és ismérveikről. Szürke haj, sárga szemek, éles szemfog. A pillanat törtrésze alatt végigsuhant agyamon a kép a tegnap esti égről..Telihold lesz hamarosan. A férfi arca pedig elégé elgyötörtnek tűnt, ahhoz, hogy feltételezéseim igaznak tűnjenek: Lupin vérfarkas. Mindezeket a gondolatokat olyan gyorsan pörgettem végig magamban, hogy külső szemlélőnek fel sem tűnhetett mi jár a fejemben.

- Igaz…- hangzott halk megerősítő válasza - ..elnézést.

- Ha már ragaszkodtál hozzá…- szóltam.

- Szóval Mira….egykoron én is idejártam, akárcsak te. Mi több évfolyamtársa voltam Perselusnak.

Ennél a pontnál már az sem érdekelt volna, ha Remus épp itt az orrom előtt változik át vérfarkassá, mert egy olyan ember életébe nyerhetek betekintést általa, akit sohasem értettem meg.

- Nem igaz!- kiáltottam fel nevetve, bár kitörésem egy kissé meglepte őket.

- De bizony – csatlakozott jókedvemhez újdonsült barátom.

- És mond csak..van arra épeszű magyarázat mitől lett ilyen gyászhuszár, aki úgy jár itt fel s alá, mint akinek az alsórészbe karót dugtak?- fakadtam ki kacagva. Az igazgató is és Lupin is osztotta a véleményem bár ők nem nevettek ilyen jót tréfáimon. Gondolom ők a hosszú évek alatt meg tanulták tisztelni őt és meglátni benne az embert. Ekkor mintha csak a gondolataimban olvastak volna Dumbledore így szólt.

- Nem mindig volt ilyen. És elsősorban ne feledje Mira. Ő is ember. Ugyanúgy vérzik a sebből, ha megvágják. És nincs ez másképp az érzéseivel sem – mondta halkan, de annál nyomatékosabban. Aztán felnézett az asztal lapjáról egyenesen a szemembe, mintha csak a lelkemet fürkészné.

- Elképzelése sincs, hogy milyen eseményeknek kellett megtörténnie ahhoz, hogy egy ember idáig jusson? – kérdezte szelíden és akkor már szívem a világ elől elrejtett bugyrai mélyén tudtam is a választ. DE! Üvöltötte lelkem összetört része. Én ne tudnám, aki régen teljesen más ember voltam. Szelíd, akire ha csak egy valaki is – főleg egy bizonyos személy – csúnyán nézett, elsírta magát. Most meg itt vagyok szerelőruhában, szikla szilárdan és állom egy olyan férfi tekintetét, aki ha egész estébe nyúlóan beszélgetünk akár szét is téphet átváltozása után. De e pillanatban ez nem érdekelt. Ahogy manapság már semmi sem. Nem volt számomra más, csak a munka. Abban pedig jó voltam. Komor tekintetemet ellágyította az együttérzés, ami szeretett igazgatóm hangjából áradt és mélyet sóhajtottam.

- De ugye nem kell rögtön a nyakába ugranom és hátba veregetnem, mondván micsoda remek fickó?- nyögtem keserédesen. Az öreg varázsló kacsintott és nevetni kezdett egy azon időben Lupinnal.

- Nem, dehogy. Isten ments! Nem lennének már önmaguk, ha mostantól kézen fogva sétálnának a folyosókon – erre a képre összerezzentem kissé, amit mindketten észrevettek.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Remus, felvont szemöldökkel.

- Semmi. csak elképzeltem. Túl jó a vizuális képzelőerőm. És ez az iménti kép..nos testet öltött előttem…- azzal újfent kirázott a hideg. Viselkedésem nem hagyta hidegen a jelen lévő Dumbledore-t és kíváncsian fürkészte arcomat.

- No-no Mira! Csak ne fantáziáljon ilyeneket, mert a végén kénytelen leszek elmondani ezt a fent említett személynek! Így neki is megadatik a lehetőség, hogy feltevésekbe bocsátkozzon magával kapcsolatban – azzal intőn felemelte jobb mutató ujját és láthatóvá vált a sérülés a kézfején. Nem tudtam, hogy szerezhette. De tudtam, hogy komoly sérülés, és hogy nem fog egyhamar beszámolni róla. Főleg nem nekem. Észrevette kérdő tekintetemet és aggodalmamat, de leintett.

- Ugyan. Az ilyen dolgok megtörténnek. Egyszer azt is el fogom mondani, hogy történt. De ennek most még nincs itt az ideje - mondta nyugodtan. Néma csend állt a szobába, amitől mindenki idegesen pislogott, de senki nem nézett a másik szemébe. Legalábbis én biztos nem, így azt se láthattam, ha ők engem méregetnek. Zavaromban kibomlott hajtincseimet igyekeztem a fülem mögé igazítani.

- Ha már úgy se kellek, akkor én visszamennék szerelni mielőtt még, kisüt a hold…- basszus ezt nem kellett volna mondanom. De mire észbe kaptam már kicsúszott a számon. -…..akarom mondani, lemegy a nap és..a fényviszonyok….Tudják…? – habogtam feléjük éles karlengetésekkel adva nyomatékot a zagyvaságnak, ami belőlem jött. -….megromlanak. Szóval mentem – s leszegett fejjel igyekeztem nem tudomást venni a kuncogásról, ami a torkukat épp, hogy elhagyta. Nekirontottam az ajtónak, hogy elszabaduljak, mikor Lupin utánam eredt.

- Mira…Nem bánnád, ha megcsodálnám a motorodat? Engesztelésül, amiért miattam félbe kellett hagynod a szerelést, egy-két viccesebb emléket is fel tudok idézni közös barátunkról – és huncutul rám vigyorgott. Valahogy nem ilyennek képzeltem el egy vérfarkast, de egyre inkább megkedveltem. Rábólintottam. Elköszöntünk az igazgatótól és elindultunk vissza Hagrid kunyhója felé. Kissé ideges voltam a jelenlétében. Nem szerettem, sohasem ha munka közben figyelnek. Biztos voltam benne, hogy elrontok valamit, de félelmem alaptalannak bizonyult. Sőt egész nagy segítség volt, mikor szerszámadogatásról vagy a motor beindításáról volt szó. A nap lassacskán lemenő félben volt felettünk és Remusnak feltűnt, milyen gyakran kémlelem az eget. Viselkedésemre csak grimaszt vágott, mely félig mosolyt félig megbántottságot tükrözött.

- Gondolom feltűnt egy s más velem kapcsolatban- mondta halkan. Felnéztem a kész munkából és a törlőkendőért nyúltam, amit nekem hozott a kunyhóból. Eközben végig álltam a tekintetét.

- Nos igen…egy s más – vontam össze szemöldököm. Lupin sóhajtott és épp belefogott volna mondókájába, de láttam rajta, mennyire unja már a hasonló helyzeteket és a magyarázkodást. Megelőzvén a magyarázkodását mellé léptem és finoman megszorítottam a vállát, hogy a szemembe nézzen.

- Nem neked kell szégyenkezned ezért. Nem is te tehetsz róla. Nincs mit megmagyaráznod, mert ezen már nem tudunk változtatni..sajnos. Igen voltak fenntartásaim a dologgal kapcsolatban, de amint látod már vagy két órája vagyunk együtt és még nem borultam ki - és egy szemtelenül nagy vigyort küldtem felé. Nem tehetett mást ő is mosolyogni, majd nevetni kezdett.

- Tudod soha nem találkoztam még ilyen nővel, akinek ennyire magától értetődő lett volna az, hogy hasonló helyzetekben mi a teendő. Vagy legalábbis a helyes …út. Fogalmazzunk így. Olyat ismertem, akinek volt annyi lélek ereje, hogy kiálljon másokért, mikor már mindenki lemondott róluk. De te…- és hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét.

- Te túlmész minden határon- mondta ki nevetve a mondat végét. Kissé elképedve és megjátszott sértettként néztem rá. Mire rögtön hozzátette.

- Na, nem rossz értelemben mondva. De láttam rajtad, ahogy szépen lassan feldereng előtted, hogy egy vérfarkassal állsz szemben. De nem kezdtél el ostoba tényeken alapuló következtetésekbe bocsátkozni. De még vissza sem riadtál a társaságomtól, hiszen megengedted, hogy lekísérjelek. Sőt segíthettem motort szerelni. Ezt nevezem igazi kurázsinak – nézett rám elismerően. Kissé elpirulva lenéztem a motorra és a törlőronggyal elkezdtem kifényesíteni.

- Az az igazság, hogy igenis voltak pillanatok, amikor megkérdőjeleztem az ép elmémet, hogy miért is nem szaladok el homlok egyenest egy másik irányba. De az nem a mai Mira lenne. Régen zok szó nélkül kisomfordáltam volna az igazgatói iroda ajtaján, valami egészségügyi problémára hivatkozva, hogy ne tűnjek udvariatlannak. Aztán rájöttem, hogy nem szabad az első benyomásomra hagyatkozni. De legfőképpen nem mások tapasztalatán alapuló tényekre.

- És mi a helyzet más közös ismerőseinkkel? – nézett rám kuncogva.

- Meg kell, mondjam, hogy őt már nem egyszer láttam. Ugyebár hosszú éveken keresztül tanított. De miután visszatértem sem sokat változott a véleményem róla. De legalábbis nem küzd azért, hogy megváltozzon a véleményem – válaszoltam elgondolkodva.

- Értem – nézett maga elé.

- Egyébként is..arról volt szó, hogy te közben engem szórakoztatsz holmi régi történetekkel iskolás éveitekből. Akkor most nem kapom meg a nekem járó engesztelést?- kérdeztem mosolyogva, mire Remus ismét felbátorodott és visszamosolygott.

- Emlékszel, az imént említettem valakit, aki a lélekerejének köszönhetően belopta magát sokak szívébe, így az enyémbe is. Lily Evansról beszélek – és fürkésző tekintetét a szemembe fúrta. Én csak megrándítottam a vállamat.

- Azt hiszem hallottam már ezt a nevet. De tudod én vagy tíz évig el voltam zárva a varázsló világtól. Saját döntés volt. Így nem tudom, mit vársz, hogy kellene reagálnom – meredtem rá gyanakodva.

- Hát persze. Dumbledore említette, hogy Bécsben éltél. Nos Lily Evans szintén évfolyamtársam volt, így griffendéles és… James Potter felesége – suttogta és várta, hogy mit reagálok. Ostobán éreztem magam. Járattam is a Reggeli Prófétát, de csak lassan kezdett összeállni a kép.

- A kis Harry szülei..- kaptam a szám elé a kezemet, és Lupin elégedetten somolygott.

- Tehát a sötét nagyúr őket is…- de nem bírtam befejezni a mondatot. Elhomályosították a szememet az ismét felszínre törő könnyeim. Remus persze azt hihette, hogy Harry szüleit siratom. Ami csak részben volt igaz. Nem tudhatta sem ő sem más, hogy mi igazi oka szörnyű fájdalmamnak. Aztán végigsimítottam a motorom ülésén és gondolkodás nélkül felpattantam, mint már oly sokszor ilyen helyzetben. Számtalanszor vad hajszába csaptam, hátha elég gyors vagyok, és hátra tudom hagyni gondolataimat. Általában egyedül szoktam motorozni, de felnéztem szánakozó barátomra és megerőltettem egy vigyort félét.

- Akarsz jönni?- tettem fel az ominózus kérdést. Remus egy kissé meghökkent, de bólintott és felült mögém. Felvettem a sisakomat és szemem sarkából láttam, hogy ő is elővarázsol magának egyet.

- Ha már vállalod a kockázatott, hogy egy őrült mögé ülsz..igazán jó ötletnek tűnik a sisak..nemde?- hallatszódott tompa nevetésem a bukósisak aló.

- Ha már vállalod a kockázatát, annak, hogy telihold előtt egy vérfarkassal száguldozz, akkor megérdemelsz pár apró részletet kedvenc professzorunk életéből – kacagott fel, azzal beindítottam a járgányomat. A motor felbődült és hangos robajjal magunk mögött hagytuk Roxfortot és egy közös varázsige használatával máris a kapun kívül voltunk.

Nem telt bele sok idő és a tanulók hozzászoktak az új tantárgyhoz, mert miután bebizonyítottam nekik,, hogy jobb megismerni a muglikat, sem mint rettegésben leélni az életüket, csak azért mert félnek az ismeretlentől, az nem megoldás. Másfelől igen érdekes és számomra szokványos módját választottam az oktatásnak. természetesen saját könyveimből adtam nekik, ami tele volt illusztrációval, de sokszor ez a magyarázatomhoz kevésnek bizonyult. A következő órámra összpontosítva haladtam végig a folyosón, szinte senkit nem vettem észre magam körül, csak az anyagra koncentráltam. Az az igazság, hogy még el is késtem és csak úgy lobogott utánam a talárom, amint végigrobogtam a padsorok között és megállapodtam az asztalomnál. Letettem az asztalra notebook-omat és egy pálcasuhintással elővarázsoltam egy vetítővásznat. Ezek után felvettem a szemkontaktust a diákokkal –akiket az idő előrehaladtával jobban megismertem, sőt Harry-ék hálás közönségnek bizonyultak és egyáltalában nem bánták a házvezető tanári posztban történt változást – mikor még mindig nem hagyták abba a pusmogást. Jelzésképpen kinyitottam a laptopot és bekapcsoltam rajta a már előre elkészített power pont-os órát. Ahogy felvillant az óriás vásznon az első képkocka, rögtön néma csend lett. Megdöbbent arcokat láttam magam előtt. Volt, amelyik fal fehér lett. A képen egymásra halmozott tömegsírokba temetett pucér férfiak és nők feküdtek egymáson. Testük az őket ért kínszenvedésektől görcsberándult és lefogyott. A kívánt hatás elérése után egy feliratot jelenítettem meg.

A holocaust áldozatait láthatjátok. – szóltam csendesen. – A világháború nem volt tekintettel arra, hogy nők vagy gyerekek esnek a deportálások áldozatául. Rengeteg áldozatot emésztet fel az a fajgyűlölet, mely egy ostoba és kicsinyes ember, elvakult világnézetét tükrözte. – egész órán a második világháború pusztító erejének következményeit mutattam be az osztálynak, és demonstráltam a legkülönbözőbb és legelborzasztóbb képekkel. Mikor már letelt az időm és az időm a végére járt még ennyit mondtam a diákjaimnak.: - Nem akarom ezt mondani, de magatok is látjátok, hogy a Nagyúr, akkor még nem is élt, mikor e borzalmak történtek. Nem kell hozzá egy gonosz varázsló sem, hogy a muglik elpusztítsák a körülöttük lévő világot pusztán hatalomvágyból…. tanulnivaló a háborús következmények a tankönyvben és írjatok nekem egy beadandó dolgozatot a deportálásokról szerte Európában. - Végül megköszöntem a munkájukat és kezdtem összepakolni. Ahogy elbíbelődtem a dolgaimmal, arra lettem figyelmes, hogy három diákom somfordált oda hozzám.

Professzor!- szólt a kócos fekete hajú.

Igen Harry?- és mosolyogva feléjük néztem

Azt szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy öné e az a motor ami Hagrid kunyhójánál parkol?- és kíváncsian rá meredt.

Huh..- lepődtem, meg-….nos nem egészen erre a kérdésre számítottam, de igen. Az enyém.

És.. –kérdezte volna Ron, de nevetve közbevágtam.

Egy HONDA CBR 600RR- es. Egész jól megy. – vigyorodtam el. – ha majd egyszer alkalmam nyílik rá, elvihetlek benneteket egy körre. – Ahogy e szavakat kimondtam, Ron és Harry arca egyszerre kivirult. Hermione kissé félszegen felhúzta a szemöldökét.: - De ez nem túl veszélyes..mármint rengetek motor balesetről hallani manapság – és alig észrevehetően féltve Ronra pillantott. - Ahogy ezt észrevettem, odaléptem mellé és átkaroltam a vállát. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Ugye fiúk? – és a srácok felé küldtem egy széles mosolyt. Aztán gyorsan a lányhoz fordulva, hogy ne lássák a fülébe súgtam.:- Ígérem, nem esik bántódása. Így rendben? – Hermione egy kis ideig azt se tudta, hogy miről vagy, hogy inkább kiről beszélek. Aztán mikor leesett neki a tantusz pironkodva és egy kissé már mosolyogva bólintott. Magamhoz vettem a holmimat és így szóltam: - Nem tudom ti, hogy vagytok vele, de én farkas éhes vagyok. – Mindhárman helyeslően megrázták a fejüket és négyesben lementünk az ebédlőbe. Ott a szokásoshoz méltó nagy lakoma várt ránk. A hagyományoktól eltérően a griffendéleseim körében fogyasztottam el az ebédet miután meginvitáltak.


End file.
